War Robots Wiki:Features
Introduction Features are the mechanics that drive the game of War Robots, and will show what this game has to offer, outside of battle. This page will cover; many various features, from ways to commence a battle, to acquiring or spending resources, as well as links to more developed and specific pages to name a few. This page will not cover battle mechanics. Starting a Battle There are two different battle types; rated and unrated battles. Battles are 6 robots versus 6 robots, or 6 robots all against each other (depending on game mode), they come with an assortment of different game modes, and are played on a variety of different maps. Rated Battle You start a rated battle by pressing the orange button on the top right of the hangar screen (shown below) Here you will have a two choices; Random Mode or the currently featured game mode. Random Mode (on the left), when selected will start a battle using one of the game modes listed below "Available battle modes". The currently featured game mode (on the right) periodically changes when the game updates with a newly added game mode (the newly added game mode becomes featured). Sometimes temporary (special) games modes which will show up to the right of the featured game mode. Note: When starting a rated battle, maps are always randomized (cannot be chosen). Custom Game A custom game allows for casual (unrated) battles. This mode can be accessed by pressing the button on the right side of the hanger screen (shown below) Once pressed you will have two options "Create Squad" or "Create Custom Game". Once "Create Custom Game" is pressed it will open the screen seen below: On the left side of the lobby screen is where you can invite friends (from Facebook), Clan members, or pilots you have recently battled with or against, to the custom game. On the lower left is the chat button (with a chat bubble symbol), this allows you to chat with pilots who are currently invited to the game. On the top middle of the lobby screen there is a small button (gear symbol), that once pressed allows you to choose the game mode and map that will be used for the battle (shown below). Note: By default the game mode and map is set to random. Acquiring Resources Below are various ways to acquire resources such as, Robots, Equipment, and Currency. Supply Line Supply Lines allow players to acquire resources without the need of being active (idle). The content of the rewards improves the higher the current status of the pilot's League Ranking, encouraging players to keep playing the game, whilst discouraging tanking behavior. Every 3 hours you will receive a crate (drop). You can store up to 4 of them, however once this occurs you will no longer receive any more supply drops, until you collect them. Rewards currently include Ag (silver) and keys that can be used to open Black Market chests. Also you may watch an advertising video to reduce the wait time by 30 minutes by pressing the respective button (as shown above). The button used for acquiring the supply drops is located on the top right corner of the hangar screen (shown below). Battle Rewards Battle Rewards allows players to acquire crates that will be automatically opened upon gathering a required amount of Honor Points (see Honor Points for more info), which can be earned by being successful in battle. The higher your League ranking, the better the obtainable rewards. Crates The Battle Rewards screen can be accessed by pressing the crate circled on the image below, and is located on the top right of the hangar screen. This will bring up the Battle Rewards screen, where you can view your current progress. As shown in the picture below, you get rewarded with silver, War Robots Royale Token, and featured robots and/or equipment components (the amount of components you receive may be random depending on your current League). The quantity of these rewards are increased the higher your League ranking, however they also require more Honor Points to acquire. Lastly, the player must progress his/her way to open the crate of the current League they reside in (opening lower League crates along the way). Note: Once the player acquires the crate of his/her's current League, the Honor Points will reset (0 Honor Points), they are then able to start over and can reacquire the previously rewarded crates, in the same manner as before. Honor Points Honor Points can only be earned in rated games, and by completing the battle objectives shown below. Note: Depending on the battle's game mode, some of these objectives are unattainable. Daily Tasks Spending Currency Currency comes in various forms and are used for different purposes, this section will cover the ways this game's currency can be spent. Purchasing Robots & Equipment Store The Store is the in-game shop where players can buy their robots and equipment from. Silver, gold or components, are used to make purchases. To access the robot store press the "Change Robot" button on the bottom of the hangar screen (see below). On the proceeding screen, press the "To Store" button on the top of the screen (see below). Now you have entered the store, here you can scroll to the right to view what the store has to offer. To purchase a robot select the green "Buy" button below the robot you are interested in purchasing. To access the equipment store, press the "Equip" button on the bottom of the hangar screen (see below). On the proceeding screen, select the piece of equipment you would like to replace (example below). Now you have entered the store, here you can scroll to the right and see what the store has to offer for the respective equipment slot type you previously selected (if the equipment you selected was from a light slot, the store will only show you light equipment, this also applies to medium and heavy equipment). To purchase a piece of equipment select the green "Buy" button below the equipment you are interested in purchasing. Note: When pressing the "Buy" button for a robot or equipment that costs components, a window will pop up giving you three options, of how many components you would like to purchase with real money (shown below). However, if you already have the amount of required components (10,000 components) pressing the "Buy" button below the particular robot or equipment will automatically convert your components into the respective robot or equipment, which in turn will be added to the player's inventory. Component Storage This is the location where a player can view how many total components he/she has for each particular robot or equipment. Also, this is a better alternative to converting your collected components into the respective item. To get to the storage screen, first press the button shown below, located on the left side of the hangar screen. This will bring you to the Black Market screen, from here you press the "Storage" button on the top right of the screen (shown below). Pressing the "Storage" button will bring to the Component Storage (shown above). Here, you can either purchase needed components, by pressing the "Purchase" button to the right of a robot or piece of equipment that doesn't currently have 10,000 or more components. Selecting this will give you three purchasing options (see Store for an example image) in which you spend real money to purchase the item's respective components. Lastly, if you have enough components (10,000 or more) for a particular robot or equipment, you can press the "Get It Now!" button on the right side of the respective item, doing so will convert the components to the respective item and it will become available in the pilot's inventory. Purchasing Extra Hangar Decks Extra Hangar Decks allow for more options before the battle starts, thus giving you more choices of robots to deploy. These can be purchased by first pressing the button shown below, located on the lower part of the hangar screen. Pressing this button will open up the menu shown above. Here, you can purchase Hangar Decks for a cost of 7,500 gold. Once a particular Hangar Deck is purchased this menu can then be used to switch from the players original hanger (Hanger 1) to any newly purchased hangars. If you have more than one available Hangar Deck, in your inventory you will have an option of choosing which Hangar Deck to place a robot in. Also, you will see the robots being used in the other hangar decks in your robot inventory. This allows you to swap a robot from one Hangar Deck with a robot from another Hanger Deck. Note: Any newly purchased Hangar Deck will have as many slots as the player's original Hangar Deck (Hangar 1). Black Market War Robots Royale Offers Offers are a way to purchase currency (silver and/or gold) and Components (for robots and weapons). The button used to enter the offers screen is located on the left side of the hangar screen (shown above). There are four different types of offers: Daily Deals These offers last for 24 hours and consist of a combination of two component types. Everyday four different offers are given, each with two versions; one that is purchased with Au (gold) and one that is purchased with WP (Workshop Points), for a total of eight offers. Each offer can be purchased twice before it expires, this allows a player to purchase a specific component combination four times (two versions and each version can be purchased twice). Daily Deals will sometimes reappear even after 24 hours as a 'new' offer, but usually change regularly. As shown above, gold offers are usually 50% off, while WP offers are 30% (prices vary). 1 Hour These deals appear with three at a time, four times a day, last for one hour, and cost real money (prices vary). These offers are often comprised of gold; alone, or combined with a robot or weapon, robot or weapon components, or silver (above are a few examples). Load-Out These deals appear after winning a robot from a Black Market chest, that cost real money (prices vary). The above image is an example of what deals may be offered after winning a Gepard from the Black Market. Special These deals are offered for a limited time and often appear during events, usually costing real money (prices vary). Paint Jobs Upgrading Robots & Weapons Mark II Battle Earnings Currency Experience Activity Points Honor Points Interaction Friends List Clans Platoons Other This section will cover some miscellaneous features. Inventory Players' storage, otherwise known as the Inventory, is where their unused weapons and robots are kept. The equipment inventory can be viewed by pressing on the "Equip" button in the lower section of the hangar screen, then on the next screen pressing on an equipment slot (see Store for more details), to view the inventory (which is selected by default) of the respective equipment slot type you selected. The robots inventory can be viewed by pressing on the "Change Robot' button to the right of the "Equip" button mentioned earlier, this will bring up the inventory (which is selected by default). Events Category:Content